The Burn Research Center of the University of Washington was developed to foster multidisciplinary investigations of the pathophysiological response to thermal injury. Experimentation is primarily directed toward elucidation of the biological mechanisms responsible for physiological abnormalities observed in burned patients. Specific therapeutic manipulations, designed to improve morbidity and mortality, are also tested. Individual research protocols are proposed to evaluate alterations in metabolism, thermogenesis, nutrition, pulmonary function (after smoke inhalation), leukocyte function and bacterial resistance, following burn injury. Methods to control gastrointestinal and cutaneous hemorrhage with an argon laser energy source will also be developed. The active investigators include faculty representatives from the department of Surgery, Medicine (Endocrinology, Pulmonary Medicine, Infectious Diseases, Gastroenterology, and Hematology), Microbiology and Bioengineering. Since this research center is closely associated with a major clinical burn unit (supported by the University of Washington), it is anticipated that all new and improved diagnostic and therapeutic methodology, which evolve from these research efforts, may be utilized promptly in the clinical care of patients following appropriate testing for safety and efficacy in animal models.